


no homo but then exceptions

by perpetualAlvadrotnin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualAlvadrotnin/pseuds/perpetualAlvadrotnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john and dave have a sleepover and they makeout</p>
            </blockquote>





	no homo but then exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic dont judge im getting the hang of it ok  
> tumblr??? dave-the-stride.tumblr.com

"Get out of the way you asshat!!" John yelled to Dave in an intense game of Mario Kart. 

There were no friends in Mario Kart. Trust no bitch.

"Man you suck at Mario Kart," Dave said laughing as John fell into last place after Dave pushed him off the road. Dave was, of course, the first to cross the finish line and smirked as John grumbled something about beating him next time, somewhat swatting at his stupid face.

"I don't wanna play anymore." John stated, pouting. "Let's eat something."

"Ok." Was all that came as a reply. The two got up from John's couch and made their way into the kitchen. "We should do this more often," Dave commented, "I like beating your ass video games."

"It's not like all we'll do is play video games every time you come over," John responded.

"Video games is all you ever do with your life, John." Dave snickered.

"Wrong!" John said in a sing-song voice, opening the fridge and grabbing a cold pizza slice. "Movies and Nic Cage is all I ever do with my life, Dave. You should know better. Bad boy, worst friend." Dave rolled his eyes albeit a small grin never left his face. John sat down at the kitchen table while Dave poured himself a glass of apple juice John's dad had bought upon Dave's request. 

"Your taste for movies and actors has always been egregious. Want some popcorn? I'm gonna make some popcorn." Dave offered after taking a sip of his juice.

"Shut up, Dave! My taste for movies and actors is outstanding and you know it. Nic Cage is the best and you're a dork. You're just afraid to admit this secret infatuation because of ironic purposes." He huffed.

"I think me liking Nic Cage would destroy all traces of irony on this planet ever, thus also erasing my existence. Nic Cage is terrible." Dave shot John a smirk, clearly teasing John, as he put some popcorn into the microwave. "And I'm not a dork," Dave added quickly. John narrowed his eyes.

"There are dire consequences to bad-talking my favorite actor in front of me. You will have to be punished. Executed, even, but I couldn't do that. I love you too much." John said the first half in a straight, then breaking out a grin. 

Dave snorted, "Gay."

John stood up from his chair and went over to where Dave was leaning against the counter with a raised eyebrow. The microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was ready, but he ignored that. He held out his hands with his palms out and wiggled his fingers threateningly. Suddenly he was jumping at Dave, hands attacking Dave's sides as the victim yelped at the unexpected motion. 

"No, no, stop dude, not cool-" He paused in between laughs and breaths. "Seriously, John!" He swatted at John's menacing hands and eventually started to fight back, grabbing at John's wrists. Dave's shades were knocked off his face in the whole tickling attack and they made they're way to the other side of the kitchen, now pointlessly wrestling. Dave backed John up into the corner of the counter and for a second there was a moment of hesitation. In that very second, John looked at Dave and thought briefly of how much more handsome he looked without his shades, his eyes an alarmingly bright red and his cheeks flushed from the physical exertion they had been previously doing. Dave's mouth was cracked slightly open in the smallest of grins, his perfect teeth barely visible. John felt something flutter in his stomach. Must be indigestion.

"John? John." Dave tried to get his friend's attention back. When it obviously was not working, he smacked John's cheek. 

"Ow!" John said in alarm,pouting once more. But the flutter in John's stomach wouldn't stop as he looked up at the slightly taller blonde. The two then proceeded to get into another slapping thing. 

After they finally tired themselves out, the two settled back on the couch with the now cold popcorn in tow and a blanket. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" John asked, grinning goofily.

"Yeah but only if I get to pick it." John frowned at Dave's bargain but sighed defeatedly, muttering a "fine". They settled on the couch and Dave, being the prick he is, hogged the blanket for himself. 

They settled for Taken, and John was not unsatisfied with this choice of movie, although he would have preferred Con Air any day.  
Halfway into the movie the two started to doze off and were now closer than they initially had been. John awoke with the credits of the movie rolling and checked the time to find that it was nearly five in the morning. 

He patted Dave's shoulder. "Dave, get up. C'mon, let's go to sleep," He said as a thought of how cute he looked asleep vaguely crossed his mind. Dave's eyes fluttered open before becoming awake fully.

"Mm? Yeah, let's go." He got up and the two friends treaded upstairs. They took their turns in John's bathroom, changing out of their clothes and only in their boxers, seeing as it was a hot summer night, and brushing their teeth and stuff.

"Did you bring a sleeping bag?" John asked Dave.

"No." Dave said lazily as he stretched and yawned. 

"Well.. I guess you can sleep with me then. No homo." John said jokingly. Dave, being too unaware to control his reactions, flashed a grin at the comment, making John's heart flip in his chest, not to mention making his heart beat pick up speed. John slid in bed first, trying to almost become one with the wall on the other side of the bed so as to not be close to Dave. Why wouldn't he wanna be close to Dave, though? Because no homo.

Turned out that the bed was too small for the both of them, so they inevitably ended in a position with Dave's bare chest to the back of John. 

"G'night," Dave said sleepily, unaware of his slight southern accent seeping through the phrase.

"Night." Answered John, fully cognizant of the accent in Dave's voice and loving it.

\----------------------------

John had been laying awake in bed for two hours straight. He was too aware of Dave's breath tickling the back of his neck, making the hairs there stand, Dave's warmth pressed up against his back, Dave's hands now wrapped around his torso. He was too aware of Dave, Dave, Dave. He was tired but he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried.

All that flashed in his mind with all his thoughts on Dave were no homo, no homo, no fucking homo. John was definitely not a homosexual. He never even questioned his sexuality. He liked girls. Ok, that was a lie. He liked girls and Dave. No homo. 

John sighed, tired of his mind never shutting the fuck up and turned around to Dave. He was too aware of how Dave's arm remained on his torso, skimming along his ribs as he turned. He was surprised to come so close face to face with Dave, sleeping peacefully. He gave in to the desire lying underneath all that no homo and rested his forehead against Dave's, his eyes slipping shut. His hands absent-mindedly came up to play with the blonde hair at the back of Dave's neck. He hummed contentedly, feeling rest, but not sleep. 

Dave sighed happily and mumbled a "John.." during his rest. John froze.

"..Dave?" He asked quietly and waited for an answer.

"Don't stop, John." The response caused John to furrow his brows.

"...Don't..stop what, Dave?" 

"What y're doing with my hair," He mumbled half-asleep. John gave a half-hearted smile and continued his work. 

After about ten minutes or so Dave's arm tightened around John's waist after John had given in to just playing with all of his hair. He felt Dave move a little and after finally opening his eyes, found that Dave was even closer to him than before. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room, and was a little startled when he found red eyes looking slightly down at him. 

They just looked at each other for a while and John noticed his face inching closer ever so slightly with those pleading eyes.

Before he could have any second thoughts, he gave in to impulse. Dave closed the distance between their faces, sealing their lips, and John let him. He felt Dave continuously tense and relax under John's touch, which he couldn't help but find endearing. He molded their lips together and John could only think of how good it felt. How good it felt to be kissing Dave and his hands on his body and- no homo, no homo.

The thought startled him and he abruptly broke off the kiss. Dave gave him an inquiring look.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice rough from sleep and somewhat husky from other events.

"Uh- no-nothing," He tried a smile but knew he wasn't convincing anyone.

Dave lifted his hands to rub sleep away from his eyes and breathed in deeply from his nose. That perfect nose only slightly dusted in freckles. John watched as Dave watched him, admiring the sharpness of his jawline, his somewhat there sideburns, his perfect, soft, pink lips that fit so perfectly against his own- he turned to look at his window, the full moon shone brightly somewhat lighting the room.

"Dave," He started slowly,"...I'm not into guys." He didn't look at the blonde, who would probably be rolling his eyes at him.

"I...ok." John was surprised at his reply and turned to look at the blonde.

"H-huh?"

"I understand, dude. It's fine," He continued, and turned his back.

"I...uh" John didn't know what to say. The only thing he could think was of how he wasn't into guys but that Dave was an exception, huge exception. Finally he made up his mind and decided how he should rephrase his sentence. "Dave...I'm not into guys..but you're an exception. I like you a lot." He finished finally. 

The blonde turned back to look at him, looking mildly surprised, and he hesitantly lessened the distance between them, bringing his face close to Dave's. The two smiled nervously, being the awkward teens they were. 

The night ended in sweet kisses and entangled limbs, giving way to morning where sleepy good mornings and loving smiles and then smirks and teasing took place.

**Author's Note:**

> did u crAI  
> whispers no homo


End file.
